


Mine

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: An unnamed character - Freeform, Atsumu getting hit on in a bar, M/M, SakuAtsu, possessive sakusa kiyoomi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28107732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You're mine, Miya, and I won't let anyone else hit on you.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 367





	Mine

It was Friday night, and Atsumu wanted to have a drink, so he jokingly invites Sakusa to go to a bar, thinking that his boyfriend would refuse, but to his surprise, Sakusa agreed and chose a bar they'd enter.

Atsumu was ecstatic that he could go clubbing again after months of focusing on volleyball and spending his nights at home with his boyfriend. Atsumu was expecting to get into his casual clothes and party away, but it's Sakusa Kiyoomi we're talking about. Of course, he'd choose a bar with suits as their dress code.

"How did you even find this place so fast?" Atsumu asks as they walk towards the entrance, his eyes growing wide, seeing buff men in suits guarding the entrance.

"I used to come here," Sakusa answered, and this is confirmed by the black card he shows the guards before they enter the club.

Atsumu's eyes scan the fancy bar, and he clicks his tongue, feeling a bit out of place because this is far from the bar he used to party in. This one was filled with classy people, most of them looking like business people and politicians. The bar wasn't blasting deafening music. Instead, it's playing a calming one while people sip their drinks from wine glasses, cocktail glasses, and various fancy glasses far from the shot glass Atsumu are used to drinking from.

Sakusa guides him through the bar with their fingers intertwined as they walk through the black marble floor, and stopping in front of a white crescent sofa with a circular clear glass table in the middle.

"Wait for me here. I'll order us some drinks," Sakusa says once Atsumu was comfortably seated on the sofa.

Atsumu nods and watches Sakusa walk away from him. He pulls out his phone to scroll through social media before letting his eyes wander to take in the unfamiliar place. He quietly appreciates the decorations when a drink was slid towards him before he feels the sofa beside him sink from the weight of his new (unwanted) company.

"Hey," A man with slicked-back hair greets him with a wink. Atsumu scoots away and awkwardly smiles at him as not to be rude, something he wouldn't do if they were in a regular bar.

"I actually have company," Atsumu says softly without being asked. He didn't want to cause a problem in a bar Sakusa frequents, so he decides to politely give the man beside him hints that his company is unwanted.

"Oh, well, I'll keep you company while the person's not here," The man reasons, making Atsumu internally groan. "I bought you a drink. Why not enjoy it with me while we wait,"

Atsumu was holding back from rolling his eyes. He looks at the champagne glass that was sitting on the table before looking at the man beside him saying, "I don't take drinks from people I don't know, sorry,"

The man beside him raises a brow and pushes the drink closer to Atsumu, not so subtly telling him to drink it.

"It's just one drink," He says and flashes Atsumu a flirty smile and a meaningful wink, making Atsumu want to puke.

He was about to reject the offer when he felt someone standing beside him. He looks up and sees Sakusa glaring at the man across him.

Atsumu sighs in relief, grab a fistful of Sakusa's dress shirt, and notices that he trembled the whole time.

Sakusa looks at Atsumu, who gave him a fake smile and a look of a desperate cry for help. Sakusa clenches his jaw and sets their drinks on the table, moving the offered champagne glass away.

Sakusa presses a kiss on the top of Atsumu's head before sitting beside his boyfriend and tapping his thighs.

"C'mon, love," Sakusa says, making Atsumu furrow his brows in confusion because Sakusa never does this, not even when they're tipsy. Still, when Sakusa wraps his arm around Atsumu's waist and pulls him closer, the blond decides to sit on Sakusa's lap, hiding his face in the crook of Sakusa's neck.

Sakusa kept his eyes on the man hitting on his boyfriend as Atsumu wraps his arms around his neck and bury his face in Sakusa's neck. Sakusa decides to wrap one arm around Atsumu's waist while the other rests on Atsumu's inner thigh. A smirk graces Sakusa's lips as he sees the unknown man clenching his jaw before clicking his tongue.

"Why don't we continue your discussion before I arrived, sir?" Sakusa says in a mocking tone, while Atsumu just snuggles closer to him, peeking a little to see what's happening.

The man stood up and dusted non-existent dirt from his suit before saying, "there's nothing to discuss. Enjoy your night, sirs,"

Sakusa suppresses the scoff that almost escaped his lips and pushes the drink towards their unwanted company, "please take your drink with you, kind sir, I can pay for ours,"

The man begrudgingly takes the champagne glass as he walks away, but not without throwing Sakusa a glare, which the latter just scoffs at.

Sakusa started to rub comforting circles on Atsumu's leg with his thumb as he asks, "you alright?"

Atsumu nods against his neck and presses a kiss on the pale skin, making Sakusa freeze for a second.

"Thanks for saving my ass, Omi," Atsumu says and presses another kiss on Sakusa's cheek.

"You're mine, Miya, and I won't let anyone else hit on you," Sakusa says, eyes glinting with possessiveness Atsumu's never seen before.

A chuckle escapes Atsumu's lips before he cups Sakusa's face, "of course, I am, I'm all yours, Sakusa Kiyoomi," he whispers before letting their lips meet for a slow passionate kiss.


End file.
